Purpose
by StruckAtTheCore
Summary: Jules Callaghan reflects on the lessons and events in her life that led her to becoming a cop
1. Chapter 1

Purpose

This idea just randomly popped into my head and i decided to write it down and post it.

*Disclaimer* I don't own Flashpoint and never will own Flashpoint...

As a child growing up, the world is constantly teaching us lessons. Most of these lessons are taught by our parents. One particular lesson stuck out to me. Being a teenager comes with a lot of decisions that can impact the rest of you life. It was the time of the year in grade nine that all the students would be choosing the courses to take next. Constantly, the students were reminded that you need to start think about what you wanna be when you grow up and what courses you would take to achieve your goal. It was one of the lessons taught by our parents, in my case my father since my mother's passing, that changed my life. Late the evening before our course planning sheets were due, I sat at the kitchen table with my head laying on it stressed out about what I should choose and what I really wanted to due with the rest of my life. Closing the back door my father walked in and asked, " What's the matter Julianna?"

Looking up into his brown eyes I replied, "This stupid course planning is stressing me out, I don't know what I want to do with my life, and I don't know what courses to take then."

My father walked over to me, pulled out a chair and sat down. Glancing over at me his calm voice explained, " Julianna dear, each and everyone of us has a purpose in life, whether that means being a doctor, a teacher, a fire women, and god forbid it, you become a cop, just remember to make sure your proud of what your doing and that your making a difference to someone else's life."

Then my father got up and walked upstairs to head to bed. Tiredly, I decided to sleep on it and fill the sheet out on my way to school.

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally managed to update this after a year or so. Just school and my social life got into my way and I remembered this story as I was going through my iPod. In my notes I saw my first chapter so it sparked in me to try and write the second chapter. I know it isn't long, but I'm not used to creatively writing for a while so I'm that the more I update, the more my lengths will hopefully get longer. Well I hope you enjoy.**

***Don't own Flashpoint etc.***

During school I had this one friend; she was my best friend actually. Her name was Sharron. She moved to Medicine Hat in the third grade and I was assigned the task to show her around the school. Nervousness was obvious from both of us at the beginning, but once we started to talk we found out that we had tons in common. That moment sparked a friendship that would last a lifetime. Since then we grew and tackled all the problems that a child has to face with the support of each other. Nothing got in between us and we never fought at all. With each other we were invincible, or so we thought.

Many years passed and I still hadn't figured out what I wanted to do with my life. It was my last year of high school, but like every day I got up, dressed, ate breakfast, and ran out the door. The crisp fall breeze bit at my nose immediately as I stepped out the door. Grudgingly, I walked towards the intersection that Sharron and I met at every morning. Rounding a corner, my destination come into view, but something was different. Sharron wasn't standing there. I wondered where she could be since she would always call to ask me to collect her work if she was sick. Except last night I never received a call. I looked down at my watch and noticed that I was five minutes early. A calm sigh of relief came over me as I realized that nothing was wrong and that I was just earlier than usual. Panic started to come over me as the rushing of police cars and ambulances went by me down her street. Shock overcame me when I saw the first cruiser pulling into her driveway. Without thinking, I sprinted down the road to see what happened. My sprint immediately stopped as I saw Sharron's face covered in blood and crying as she exited her house. Continuing on I ignored the yellow tape and rushed towards my friend. "What happened," I asked.

"I – I – I found her – d – dead on the – ca – carpet," Sharron wept out as she fell to the ground. Right in front of me was her mother wheeled out on a stretcher with a pale white cover over her. Memories flooded me as I got down with her and cradled her as the snow lightly began to fall on us. For minutes I knelt there cradling her as the tears continued to pour out of her. Emotions overcame me too as Sharron's mother was like a second mother to me. The pain of losing another person in my life struck me at the core once again. I knew how she felt, but I also figured that I would be prepared too. I wasn't and the same pain overcame me. The two of us just knelt there crying until an officer told her that they needed to see the paramedics and check her out, then proceed to the station for some questions. Hugging Sharron I unwillingly let her out of my grasp and watched her get up and slowly began a procedure I knew too well. Suddenly, yelling came from behind the yellow tape as I saw my father standing there calling for me. Running fast, I jumped into his arms just I was about to fall to the ground and faint.

**So here's the second chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hopefully a third chapter will be up with in the next few days after homework and that is done. I don't plan on abandoning this again, so don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter three of my story. As usual I hope you enjoy and again constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I own nothing.**

The alarm on the nightstand beside me woke my cold and sweating body. Looking over at the clock I read 6:37 am. I reached over, shut the alarm off, and sat up straight. Running my hand through my long, brown hair a memory of Sharron's mother overcame me. I just ignored it as a strange dream that I had. Dreams like this had been happening to me, but they felt weirdly real. After a few minutes of thinking, I finally dragged myself out of my bed and headed over to the closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I just decided to grab whatever because it didn't really matter to me because everything tended to match. When I had everything that was required, I headed out towards the shower. Fifteen minutes later, I had gotten dressed and headed downstairs ready to get breakfast. As usual I found my father sitting their reading the newspaper and eating a slice of toast. "Good morning Dad," I said happily as I sprung down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too," he replied as he folded his newspaper up, "you're taking this better than I expected."

This statement confused me and I stopped to think about what he could be talking about. Nothing major happened that I could think of. "What are you talking about," I questioned confusingly.

"You don't remember," he said worryingly.

There was something on his face that told me something wrong had happened, but I still didn't have the slightest clue what that could be.

"No, Dad I don't know what you are talking about," I replied as I picked up my cereal and began walking to the table.

A sigh came from him, "Sharron mothers killed herself last night remember?"

Those words coming out of his lips put me into utter shock. I just stood there stunned and emotionless, oblivious to everything include the shattering of my cereal bowl. A cold feeling hit me everywhere as I realized that it wasn't a dream that I had remembered. It was reality. Tears poured down my face as suddenly I ran out the door. I had to get to Sharron's. Wind blew in my face as I sprinted down the street. Fallen leaves were everywhere, but that didn't stop me. Within a minute I made it to the intersection and cornered it with lightning speed, but suddenly I halted as I saw the infamous yellow crime scene tape. I was real. It actually happened and this just wasn't a cruel joke being played on me. An officer stood at the boundary of the tape surrounding Sharron's house. I jogged over and asked him, "Where's Sharron? I need to see her."

He stared at me for a moment then finally he replied, "The woman's daughter correct?"

I nodded quickly.

"She's staying with her grandmother. That's all I can tell you," he responded quietly.

It didn't matter. I already knew where that was. Quickly I thanked him and ran off toward her grandmother's house. It was only a few minutes away from here. So yet again I sprinted off, ignoring everything around me. Luck obviously wasn't on my side as it started to rain on my journey, but it wasn't a light rain. It was pouring. The tears from the sky made the leaves wet and caused me to slip onto my back, but that didn't stop me. Picking myself back up, I continued toward my best friend. After a few more minutes I finally got the old house and knocked on the door. I heard the lock of the door come undone and saw her grandmother poke her head out of the slightly open door.

"Oh Julianna come out of that pouring rain," she said as I was pulled in side by the older woman.

"Where's Sharron? Can I see her please," I anxiously asked.

Her grandmother nodded, "She's upstairs and hasn't come out at all."

Without thought I ran up the towering stairs taking two at a time. Within seconds I reached the guest bedroom where I knew Sharron would be. Quietly I knocked on the door. There was no reply. Slowly, I opened the door to see Sharron on the ground curled up in a ball. I cautiously approached her and saw her eyes look into mine as I stood over her. "Sharron, it's me Jules. How are you doing," I asked softly as I sat down next to her.

"I'm fine," she murmured quietly as she slowly sat up.

I knew that wasn't the case. She was still clothed in the same thing as yesterday plus after almost ten years we could read each other like a book. Heavier breathing came from her. Comfortingly, I wrapped myself around her now shaking body. After a few seconds her breathing came down and her head leant against mine. I faint snoring came from her as I looked over to see her now sleeping. Sitting there for a few minutes I finally stood up and picked up her sleeping for form. Placing her into the soft bed caused her to yet again curl up into a ball. Walking over the other side of the bed, I picked up a blanket and spread it over her. Quietly, I sneaked out of her room and walked down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I eyed her grandmother in the living room sitting there reading something. "Do you mind if I join you," I carefully asked.

"Not at all," she replied with a faint smile.

Taking a seat on the couch beside her, I saw what she was looking at. Opened in her lap was a photo album with pictures of her daughter and granddaughter in it.

"She looks a lot like her mother," she voiced as she looked over at me. I could see it. Both of them had blonde hair that curled down to the middle of their backs and sparkling ocean blue eyes that would bring a smile upon anyone face who saw them. We both sat there for ten minutes just flipping through the book and remembering when everyone was happy. Finally I got up and hugged Sharron's grandmother. "Thank you for letting me see her," I graciously declared.

"It's not a problem my dear. I know how you must feel since she was like a mother to you after Emma died. Please come over anytime," she replied.

"Thank you. I better be on my way home. I'll come over tomorrow if that's not a problem," I responded.

"No problem at all. You be safe," she said as I was walked to the door.

Stepping out into the cold rain, I slowly began my walk home. Things were going to be very different from now on and I knew that it would hit Sharron hard. The prairie wind picked up once again and I pulled up my hood to shield myself from the wind as I continued on.

**Well there's chapter three. Hope it was enjoyable for you. Please review and the next chapter should be up soon. – Alex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. If you can tell what event mentioned on Flashpoint I'm referring to, say so in the review box. I'm curious to know how may caught on. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Slowly, I made my way up the wooden stairs to the entrance of my house. Much to my surprise, sitting in the wicker chair on the deck was my father. He just sat there looking at me as my soaking form made its way up to the house. Not a word was said to me, my father just sat there staring at me. On the table beside him was a newspaper, but it looked different than the one he was reading at breakfast this morning. This one was faded and torn around the edges. Curiously, I wandered over to see what it was. In black faded words the headline read, "Local Woman Killed in Car Crash." It was the dated the day after my mother had died from a semi-truck smashing into the side of her car while crossing an intersection. January 27th, 1980. I still blame myself for her death. If I hadn't asked her to bake cookies for the school bake sale, she wouldn't have had to run down to the store. Looking down at my father I asked, "Why do you have this out?"

"I honestly don't know," he said calmly.

Confusion of this action came to me, but I couldn't stand to be near another reminder of death. So I headed into my warm house, took off my soaking jacket, and marched upstairs to my room. When I got there I just sat there thinking of nothing, but all the sadness and mistakes I have made in my life. Looking over at my clock I noticed that it was only nine o'clock. Wandering over to my bookshelf, I found my photo album. On the front cover was a picture with my whole family, including my mother. My brothers stood there with smiles that I hadn't seen in years. The thing that saddened me the most was the sight of my parents hugging each other in joy and happiness. Flipping the front cover open I saw the first picture of me ever. My mother with the biggest smile plastered on her face with me wrapped in a pink, soft blanket. The trip down memory lane continued for hours as I looked at every single photo that was in the book. By time I was done it was almost noon. Finally after I had put everything away, I decided that I would do my homework that I had missed the last few days. At around six o'clock my father called me downstairs for dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, just chicken and vegetables. An awkward silence set the mood for dinner. My father knew better than to talk to me when something like this happen because I usually will get angry and say stuff I will regret down the road. So all he did was stare at me. It was almost like he was studying me as if I was an animal in the jungle about to pounce on its prey. Quickly, I finished eating and excused myself from the table. The events of the day tired me out so I went to bed early that evening.

The next day, my father made me go to school so I wasn't far behind in my studies. So that morning I did my usual morning routine and made my way out the front door. Usually I would be in a hurry to talk to Sharron, but this morning I knew she wouldn't be there. It had been three days since the painfully day in which Sharron's mother took her own live. No news had been released on the reason why she did and I didn't want to cause any more pain by asking. After a few minutes I finally got to the intersection and waited alone for the bus to come and pick me up. When the bus finally arrived I got on and took a seat towards the front not wanting to deal with the stupidity of the popular people who sat at the rear. The ride to school was about fifteen minutes long. I wasn't excited to be going to school, but I knew I had to. Hopping off the bus, I slowly headed towards my first class. The bell rang just after I stepped foot inside the classroom, but I was safe. People started murmuring as I made my way towards my desk. People could talk about me all they wanted; it really didn't bother me at all. My teachers sensed what was going on and thankfully didn't require me to answer any questions. During the class I thought about how much worse it would be for Sharron. That was if and when she did return. Classes dragged on all day and finally it came time to head over to see Sharron. I had collected everything she had missed so far, but was informed that she could hand it in whenever she was ready to do so. Anxiously, I stood outside the school waiting for the bus to come. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of girls that I despised. It was quite obvious that they were talking about me, but I didn't have the energy to deal with it today. Finally, the bus arrived and picked some others and me up and we began the journey home.

The wait for the bus to arrive at my stop was painful and felt like forever. I was out of my seat before the bus even came to a full stop and jumped out and ran towards Sharron's grandmother's house. Unknown energy overcame me as I made it to the house in record time. Hopping up the steps of the house, I knocked on the door hoping that it would be Sharron who would answer. Much to my disappointment it was her grandmother, but none the less she welcomed me inside and informed me that Sharron still hadn't come out. I nodded in understanding. With permission, I slowly made my way upstairs once again to check on her. Knocking on the door I once again got no response. Carefully, I opened up the door and was immediately was shocked at what I saw. "What the hell happened," I yelled.

**Well there's chapter four. Please review and again anything that would help me improve my writing is greatly appreciated. – Alex.**


End file.
